


Scoperte

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel e Castiel alle prese con i 'prodigi' della razza umana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoperte

“C’è nessuno?” Castiel si guardò intorno; la stanza del motel era vuota.   
“A quanto pare sono usciti per una caccia” commentò l’altro angelo, entrando dopo di lui.  
“Non dovremmo… insomma, andare ad aiutarli?”  
Uriel sbuffò infastidito. “E perché? Tanto non ci danno mai retta.” Si avvicinarono entrambi al quello strano oggetto, titubanti. “Siediti prima tu.”  
“Perché io?” Castiel lo fissò angosciato. “Sei tu ad aver avuto l’idea.”  
“Sì, ma tu sei quello che ama gli esseri umani e le loro invenzioni. Coraggio!”  
L’angelo con l’impermeabile stropicciato guardò il collega e si arrese con un sospiro. Appoggiò le mani sul cuscino e si sentì affondare; in fondo quell’affare non sembrava molto diverso da una panchina, se si esclude il fatto che aveva un aspetto decisamente più comodo. Si voltò e si abbassò pian piano fino a ritrovarsi seduto sopra. Per un istante nessuno dei due parlò.  
“Allora?” chiese infine Uriel in ansia.  
“È… è morbido” balbettò Castiel sistemandosi meglio. Rincuorato l’altro angelo lo imitò, così i due si ritrovarono seduti a fissare la televisione spenta davanti a loro.  
“Come hai detto che si chiama?”  
“Divano.”  
“Ah… divano” ripeté Uriel. “Ne avevo sentito parlare. E gli umani lo usano per…?”  
“Per starci seduti, di solito a guardare la partita con una birra in mano” rispose Castiel con un tono leggermente saccente. “A volte ci dormono, soprattutto i mariti quando le loro mogli sono arrabbiate. E altre volte ci fanno…” E l’angelo diventò rosso acceso. “Insomma… quello.”  
Uriel annuì, rigirandosi il telecomando tra le mani. Lo puntò verso le schermo nero, come aveva visto fare decine di volte dagli uomini, e premette un tasto. Subito la stanza fu invasa da una musica assordante che li fece rizzare i capelli in testa.  
“Spegni questo coso!” gridò Castiel, portandosi le mani alle orecchie.  
“Ci sto provando!” Uriel pigiò più tasti possibili: non trovò quello per spegnerlo, però riuscì a cambiare canale. Ora sullo schermo scorrevano le immagini di una ragazza discinta che si strusciava ammiccante contro un palo.  
I due restarono in silenzio a guardare, grattandosi ogni tanto la testa e lanciandosi sguardi perplessi.  
“Queste cose sono…”  
“Eccitanti.” Castiel finì la frase dell’altro aggrottando le sopracciglia. “O almeno credo.”  
“Mh… e tu ti senti… eccitato?”  
“Non direi. Tu?”  
“Mh…” Uriel ci pensò un attimo. “No, niente.” Si stiracchiò annoiato e allungò i piedi sul tavolino, ricevendo un’occhiataccia da Castiel.  
“Togli quei piedacci da lì, maleducato!”  
L’angelo si voltò perplesso. “E perché?”  
“Non lo so… però le donne lo dicono sempre.”  
Non poterono approfondire l’argomento, il rumore della chiave che girava nella serratura li riscosse. Quando Dean aprì la porta, si trovò davanti una stanza vuota col televisore acceso.  
“Sammy, quante volte ti devo dire di spegnere la tv?” Il maggiore si sedette sul divano. “Ti stavi guardando le porcellone, eh? Sei il solito porco.”  
“Senti chi parla!” bofonchiò Sam lasciando cadere il borsone in terra. Non provò neanche a ribattere al fatto che lui non aveva neanche toccato la tv, tanto col fratello era come parlare ad un sordo. “E togli quei piedacci da lì, maleducato!” gridò sparendo nell’altra stanza.  
“Sei più palloso di una donna” sbuffò Dean senza dargli ascolto.


End file.
